L'histoire de Junkrat et Mercy
by Cortisalia
Summary: Très important, il faut lire le titre sur le même rythme que la phrase "L'histoire de Corneil et Bernie". Et si vous l'avez pas...Je me sens triste pour vous ! Chacal et Chopper se retrouvent arrêtés par Overwatch pour des renseignements qu'ils détiennent. Pour dompter le junker, Winston décide de faire appel à la plus pédagogue et patiente de toutes les membres d'Overwatch : Ange.


De base partie d'un vilain délire avec mon meilleur ami, voici une histoire basée sur une relation (officiellement inexistante) entre Chacal et Ange, de Overwatch ! Bref résumé : Chacal et Chopper se retrouvent arrêter par Overwatch pour des renseignements qu'ils détiennent. Pour dompter le junker, Winston décide de faire appel à la plus pédagogue et patiente de toutes les personnes d'Overwatch : Ange. Parviendra t-elle à délier la langue de l'amoureux des explosions ? J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je sais que ce ship n'est pas très connu, mais depuis notre petite blague avec mon meilleur ami, c'est clairement devenu mon OTP !

* * *

Angela Ziegler tapota la petite pile de documents contre son bureau pour tous les mettre bien droits. Puis les posa soigneusement à leur place. Comme d'habitude, la pièce était rangée au millimètre près. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus parcoururent cette dernière. Elle se perdit quelques instant dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'Overwatch s'était reformé, elle n'avait pas vu souvent l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Et il lui manquait. Il faisait son devoir, elle le savait, mais le laisser partir était décidément bien compliqué. Parfois, au fond d'elle, elle sentait une pointe d'égoïsme s'agiter, mais jamais elle ne le laissait paraître. Si le monde avait besoin de Genji, elle le laisserait au monde. C'était son devoir. Et même si ce n'était pas de tout repos, elle comprenait que ce sacrifice était nécessaire.

Elle poussa un petit soupir, et regarda la photo sur son bureau. C'était son petit ami et elle. Leurs sourires à jamais gravés dans le papier glacé remontait toujours son moral. Elle amorça un mouvement pour prendre le cadre, mais on toqua à la porte et elle éloigna calmement sa main.

**" Oui ?"**

La voix de l'autre côté était familière. Il s'agissait de celle de Mei-Ling, une autre membre d'Overwatch.

**"Angela, Winston aurait besoin de toi."**

Allons bon. Pourquoi donc ? Y avait-il un blessé ? Gravement, probablement. Car lorsqu'il s'agissait de soins, Ana pouvait également intervenir. Si on l'appelait elle, c'est que cela nécessitait des soins drastiques !

**"J'arrive !"**

De sa démarche rapide et sûre, Angela vint ouvrir la porte. Mei se trouvait juste en face, son perpétuel petit sourire scotché aux lèvres. Celle que tous ici surnommaient Ange lui renvoya gentiment, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Le trajet se fit sous les questions de son interlocutrice, qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir Winston à leur médecin.

**"On va bientôt le savoir"**, se contenta finalement de répondra la jeune et jolie médecin, en arrivant devant l'endroit où elle avait rendez vous. Winston -un gorille dont l'intelligence et la sagesse n'était plus à démontrée- remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en les voyant arriver.

**"Bonjour, Angela.**

**\- Bonjour, Winston. Tu avais besoin de moi ?**

**\- Oui."**

Il allait continuer, mais quelque chose semblait l'empêcher. Ange ne tarda pas à comprendre que la raison était probablement Mei-Ling Zhou. Elle posa un regard maternel sur cette dernière. Elles avaient beau avoir presque le même âge, Ziegler considérait l'autre jeune femme comme une petite soeur.

**"Mei..."**

**\- Je veux savoir !"**

Tout en le déclarant, Mei fit une petite grimace capricieuse. La décision ne revenait pas à son aînée, qui tourna la tête vers le primate. Après un court instant de réflexion, ce dernier soupira. La plus jeune poussa un petit cri ravi, comprenant qu'elle avait triomphé, pour cette fois.

**"J'aurai besoin de toi pour mener un interrogatoire."**

Ziegler arqua un sourcil. Elle ? Mener un interrogatoire ? Elle n'était probablement pas la meilleure pour ça. Elle allait le signaler, quand il la devança.

**"Je pense que ton coté... Pédagogue...Sera parfait, pour ce type d'interrogatoire.**

**\- A ce point ?"**

Winston désigna la vitre teintée près de lui. Angela s'en approcha. De l'autre côté, assis sur une chaise, totalement voûté, se trouvait un célèbre braqueur, voleur, démolisseur, mercenaire... Bref. La liste était longue. Bien sûr, elle ne le connaissait que de renommée. Il avait beau être jeune, l'homme au pseudonyme de Chacal avait déjà une petite réputation. Plutôt pathétique, mais en même temps, les gens le craignaient. Ou plutôt, ils craignaient la grosse brute qui l'accompagnait.

**"Où est l'autre ?" Demanda-elle à son ami.**

**"Je m'en charge. Je te laisse celui ci. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à en tirer quelque chose. Pour ma part, il ne me laisse même pas ouvrir la bouche.**

**\- Je vois. Je vais essayer alors."**

Ange s'avança vers la porte. Avant que sa main ne se pose sur la poignée, l'autre la mit en garde.

**"Ange. Fais attention. On n'est jamais trop prudents."**

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

**"Tu t'en fais trop. Tout ira bien."**

Sous le regard de Winston, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. En entendant la porte se refermer, le dénommé Chacal se redressa aussitôt, tout feu tout flamme.

**"C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu viens me sortir de là stupi...de...C'est quoi cette blague ? Maintenant on envoie les femmes me parler ? Il se cache où ? Dans tes jupes ?!"**

Un grand éclat de rire saisit le junker. S'il n'avait pas eu les poignets attachés, il se serait probablement tenu les côtes. Ange ne réagit pas à sa remarque totalement sexiste. Elle était habituée aux grosses brutes. Celui ci n'était pas une exception. Sans rien dire, elle avança calmement. Le rire de Chacal s'éteignit, et il la suivit du regard, pour savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Ziegler tira doucement la chaise face au mercenaire, et s'installa dans le plus grand des calmes, le visage toujours neutre. En face, l'autre la regardait avec incompréhension.

**"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Angela."**

Dix. C'est le nombre de secondes qui s'écoulèrent avant que Chacal comprenne qu'elle ne répondrait pas à sa provocation. Généralement, il rendait rapidement les gens fous. Cette fille n'allait pas être l'exception qui confirmerait la règle.

**"J'crois qu't'as mal compris ma jolie. J'veux savoir où est le gros babouin.**

**\- Il est occupé actuellement, et il m'a donc délégué la tâche de venir m'entretenir avec toi."**

Le calme dont elle faisait preuve désarçonnait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé le jeune homme. Il essaya bien de le dissimuler, mais Angela était loin d'être stupide. Elle voyait bien que c'était exactement comme ceci qu'il fallait se comporter avec lui. Répondre d'une autre manière n'aurait fait que lui donner encore plus le loisir d'esquiver ses questions.

**"Ah bon ?"** Puis, s'adressant par dessus l'épaule de la docteur, en direction du miroir. **"Eh crétin de primate ! Viens là au lieu de m'envoyer des femelles, qu'on discute entre hommes ! Enfin...Presque !**

**\- Ca ne sert à rien, il n'est pas là."**

Le regard clair et limpide d'Angela se posa sur un dossier qui se trouvait de son côté de la table. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait de toutes les informations que possédait Overwatch sur son interlocuteur.

**"Défense d'ouvrir ça ma mignonne !"**

La main qui avait commencé à ouvrir le dossier laissa la page de couverture retomber doucement, avant de lever ses yeux cristallins vers Chacal.

**"Pourquoi ? Il y a des choses dont tu as honte ?**

**\- Moi ?! Et de quoi je pourrais avoir honte ?!**

**\- Ça je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de me le dire."**

Impassible, Ziegler ne lâchait pas du regard son interlocuteur. Ce dernier n'avait pas perdu son expression arrogante.

**"J'ai pas honte !**

**\- Donc tu ne vois aucune objection à ce que je le lise ?**

**\- Bah si figures toi ma vieille !**

**\- Bien. Dans ces cas ci, je ne le lirai pas."**

Mieux valait la jouer conciliante. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas l'énerver. Elle voulait justement l'apaiser, pour qu'il lui donne plus d'informations. Elle se doutait approximativement de ce que voulait savoir Winston. Une chose était sûre, ça n'allait pas prendre qu'une heure ou deux. Elle ne le ferait jamais cracher le morceau si facilement. Ce type, clairement...Il avait l'air coriace. Elle repoussa le dossier, pour bien montrer à Chacal qu'elle ne le lirait pas. Ce dernier l'observait avec incrédulité.

_"Bordel mais c'est qui celle là ? Et pourquoi on m'envoie une cruche pareille ?!"_ Songea t-il.

**"J'imagine que tu te doutes pourquoi je suis là.**

**\- Ouais ! Ton crétin de poilu d'ami pense sûrement qu'j'vais lui donner des infos gratuitement ! AHAH ! Il est comique ! Rien n'est gratuit dans la vie, chérie ! Prends en bonne note.**

**\- Faut-il qu'on vous facture l'hébergement alors ?**

**\- Pardon ?!"** s'entrucha le pauvre junker, abasourdi.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Ange répéta sa question.

**"Faut-il qu'on vous facture l'hébergement ? Puisque rien n'est gratuit.**

**\- Tu manques pas d'air toi ! Bon, dis à l'autre que vous avez suffisamment joué et relâchez nous, mon pote et moi !**

**\- Nous le ferons en temps voulu. Pour le moment, nous vous gardons avec nous."**

Sur ces mots, Ange se leva. Comme il ne parlerait pas en un jour, il ne servait à rien de l'embêter plus que de raison. Le regard ambré de Chacal suivit ses gestes. Il était beaucoup trop méfiant.

**"Pour aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Si jamais tu désires parler, ou si tu as besoin, demandes auprès de moi.**

**\- Tu peux toujours attendre !**

**\- Soit. Sans nouvelles de ta part, je viendrais demain à la même heure. A demain, donc."**

Elle lui adressa ce sourire plein de sagesse dont elle avait le secret. Celui qui permettait d'effacer tous les doutes. Puis elle sortit. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait toujours Mei. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Tracer, une autre recrue d'Overwatch, lui tenait compagnie.

**"Tu as été incroyable, Angela !"** Déclara la première, les yeux brillants d'admiration. **"Moi à ta place, j'aurai vite perdu mon sang froid !"**

Bien sûr, Ziegler le savait. C'était probablement pour ça que Mei n'avait pas été choisie pour aller justement faire un brin de causette avec l'autre.

**"Ange est beaucoup trop cool ! Pas vrai Mei ?!"**

Bien sûr, la concernée hocha vivement la tête pour répondre à la question de l'Agent Oxton. Agent qui adressa d'ailleurs un petit clin d'œil au médecin.

**"Toujours aussi patiente, Ange !**

**\- C'est normal, Lena. Je ne fais que mon travail.**

**\- Sois pas si modeste ! Et je te l'ai déjà dis, appelles moi Tracer ici !"**

La voyageuse du temps arborait son plus grand et plus fier sourire. Tout comme Mei, Ange la considérait comme sa petite sœur aussi. Elles étaient toutes les deux innocentes, joviales, et face à quelqu'un comme Chacal, elles auraient eu du mal à garder la tête froide. C'était pour cela, incontestablement, qu'on l'avait envoyé elle.

**"Bien, je vous laisse. Si jamais il demande après moi, qu'on vienne me chercher. Et que personne n'aille l'embêter. Je peux compter sur vous pour surveiller de temps à autre ?**

**\- Tu peux compter sur nous ! Pas vrai Mei ?!**

**\- Oui !"**

Après avoir échangé un sourire avec elles, Angela les laissa, retournant à son bureau. Winston s'y trouvait déjà. Il avait probablement deviné qu'elle reviendrait ici une fois son "interrogatoire" terminé.

**" Alors ?"** Demanda-il de sa voix grave et caverneuse.

**" Il me faudra quelques séances de plus.**

**\- Je me doutais que tu réagirais comme ça. Angela, ce n'est pas un patient. Donc n'essaies pas de le "sauver", s'il te plaît. C'est ta fâcheuse manie. Tu es un peu trop humaine pour ce monde.**

**\- Tu dis cela comme si c'était un problème, Winston"**, lui fit-elle constater sans perdre son sourire et son calme.

**" Tu sais bien que ce n'en est pas un. Je préfère juste te protéger. Je t'ai mis sur son cas parce que tu es typiquement le genre de personnes qui peut lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais n'en fais pas plus."**

Winston avança vers la sortie. Il posa sa patte sur l'épaule de son amie en arrivant à sa hauteur.

**"Au fait. Je t'ai laissé son dossier sur ton bureau. Je me doute que tu ne l'as pas ouvert en face de lui.**

**\- Et je ne l'ouvrirais pas, mais c'est gentil, Winston."**

Le suscité leva les yeux au ciel sans perdre son sourire, et quitta la pièce. Une fois seule, Ziegler se dirigea vers un secrétaire, et sortit une pochette vierge. Elle alla s'installer à son bureau, écarta le dossier de Chacal et écrivit sur la couverture de celui qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre le pseudo du jeune homme. A partir de ce jour là, il devenait son patient. Et elle noterait tous leurs échanges ici. Tout ce qui pourrait être important. Tout ce qui pourrait les faire évoluer. Et elle commença en rédigeant leur premier échange. Elle couchait calmement ses remarques et premiers diagnostiques. Pourtant, elle le connaissait encore mal. Peut être que les mots sexiste, tête brûlée et impatient finiraient par changer? Au fond, elle en doutait un peu, mais elle verrait bien !


End file.
